


Мистер и мистер Роджерс

by faith_fatal



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: A bit of humour, Crossover, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг фильма "Мистер и миссис Смит".С виду Стив Роджерс и его муж Джеймс - обычная семейная пара. Они женаты не очень долго, но их брак уже трещит по швам. Оказалось, оба хранили секреты, стараясь не смешивать работу и семью. Но однажды тайное стало явным. Суперсолдат Стив и наемный убийца Джеймс получают задание ликвидировать друг друга. Что же они выберут - карьеру или семью?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер и мистер Роджерс

_Нью Йорк, офис семейного психоаналитика Б.Беннера_  
\- Ладно, я начну. – Джеймс смущенно улыбнулся и потер ладони. Ага, как же, смутишь его, подумал Стив Роджерс, краем глаза контролируя каждое движение мужа. Вперед, парень, а я послушаю.   
\- Да, - кивнул Стив, улыбаясь психоаналитику и осматривая светлый кабинет. Стив сидел нога на ногу и нервно подергивал носком ботинка. Джеймс же нарочно выбрал открытую позу, будто ему нечего скрывать. Уперся руками в подлокотники кресла и даже когда жестикулировал, не закрывался.   
\- Ладно. Вообще-то, не стоило нам сюда приходить. Мы в браке пять лет, - начал Джеймс.  
\- Шесть. – спокойно поправил Стив. Внешне спокойно, естественно. Хотелось убить мужа силой взгляда. Почему у него нет суперспособности стрелять смертоносным лазером из глаз? Спокойно, Роджерс. Все под контролем.  
\- Пять - шесть лет.- Баки знал, что оговорка может дорого ему обойтись и как мог попытался вырулить ситуацию, продолжив ближе к делу, - И это для нас как проверка, возможность найти что-то новое, возможно, что-то поменять. Вроде как под капот заглянуть да и может, масла залить, - Джеймс активно, со скрипом размахивал руками. Скрипел его техничный суперсовременный протез, который он успешно тестировал уже около десяти лет. Его поставили после того, как Джеймс вернулся с военной операции в Ираке и ушел в отставку. Так он рассказывал. Скрипел потому, что в последнее время со всей нервотрепкой со Стивом он регулярно забывал смазывать детали, которым это требовалось.  
\- Именно,- подтвердил Стив.  
\- Отлично. Тогда давайте заглянем под капот и будем предельно честными. Оцените по десятибалльной шкале: насколько вы счастливы в браке? – психоаналитика, одного из самых успешных в Нью-Йорке, нашли по отзывам знакомых, которые в свое время также были на грани развода. Шанс ничтожный, но пусть отрабатывает свой гонорар, раз такой крутой спец.  
\- Восемь,- не задумываясь, ответил Стив.  
\- Погодите,- не понял Джеймс, - то есть десять - это, если всё просто великолепно, а один - ужасно?  
\- Или... - теперь и Стив засомневался в спешно данной оценке.   
\- Положитесь на интуицию,- подсказал Беннер.  
\- Ладно, Баки повернулся к Стиву, - Ты готов?  
\- Готов.  
\- Восемь, - они ответили абсолютно синхронно.  
\- Как часто вы занимаетесь сексом?  
\- Я не понял вопроса, - спохватился Стив. Это что же, оценивать качество или количество? Как это возможно?  
\- Я тоже. Это про десятибалльную шкалу?- Джеймс словно читал его мысли.  
\- Один - это мало или вообще нет?- продолжил Стив прикидывать ответ и постигать логику прохождения теста. - Потому что чисто теоретически, если вообще нет, то должен быть ноль.  
\- Вот именно. А ещё мы не понимаем, что тут значит десять?- с языка снял, подумать только.  
\- Да, десять. О, Боже!- У Джеймса глаза расширились, когда он понял…  
\- Непрерывно? – закончил за него Стив.  
\- Без отдыха, - продолжил Джеймс .  
\- То есть, не прерываясь даже на...  
\- Чтобы поесть.  
\- Непрерывно, как… как зубная боль?- спросил Стив.  
\- Да уж, зубная боль точно никогда не прерывается, - согласно кивнул Баки.  
\- Это не по десятибалльной шкале. Это простой вопрос. Как часто вы занимаетесь сексом? – переспросил несколько пораженный психоаналитик.-  
Хотя бы на этой неделе.  
\- Включая выходные?- уточнил Джеймс.  
\- Конечно.  
Простой вопрос? Ну нет, очень, очень трудный вопрос. Стив смущенно смотрел на свои руки, понимая, что не хотел озвучивать ответ. По озадаченному лицу Баки тоже было понятно, что вопрос останется открытым. На стене за их спинами мерно тикали часы.  
\- Расскажите, как вы познакомились,- не дожидаясь, разбавляя затянувшуюся паузу, продолжил Беннер, что-то черкая в блокноте.  
\- Это было где-то в Вашингтоне,- ответил Джеймс  
\- В пригороде Вашингтона,- вновь поправил Стив.  
\- Да. Пять - шесть лет назад, в Вашингтоне, в пригороде, подытожил Джеймс, вздохнув и сцепив пальцы на руках.

***  
 _5-6 лет назад, Вашингтон, Округ Колумбия_

Знойный выдался денек, в прямом смысле. Вашингтон никогда не был таким неспокойным. На улицах появились в больших количествах военные и боевая техника. Джеймс стоял у стойки регистрации в четырехзвездочном отеле «Мэдисон». Ни один администратор здесь не мог выявить, что его документы фальшивые. Барнс увидел, как в холл вошла группа мужчин в форме.   
\- Что происходит? – спросил у них охранник, преграждая дорогу внутрь.  
\- Кто-то шишку подстрелил. Полиция ищет туристов-одиночек. – ответил офицер группы захвата и неожиданно повернулся к стойке, где Джеймс уже начал паниковать, нащупывая под одеждой спрятанный пистолет.  
\- Сэр, вы один?   
Он сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, чтобы выиграть время, и лихорадочно продумывал пути отступления. Вдруг прямо над ухом раздался мягкий мужской голос:  
\- Нет-нет. Он со мной.  
\- Нет, не один, - молниеносно среагировал Джеймс, автоматически улыбнувшись и поправляя приподнявшийся рукав. Не нужно им видеть металлическую руку, вообще ни к чему. Парень, похоже, тоже нервничал. Но держался молодцом.   
\- Отмечаем помолвку. Простите, мы устали и хотели бы подняться в номер,- незнакомец приобнял его за талию и настойчиво подтолкнул в сторону лифта. Кажется, пронесло. Или нет.  
Парень остановился у дверей лифта и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
\- Что?  
\- Поцелуй. От проявлений чувств на публике люди испытывают дискомфорт.   
\- Я…  
Парень закатил глаза и сам поцеловал его, тем временем лифт подъехал и незнакомец затащил Джеймса внутрь, не прерывая поцелуй.   
\- Ну как, испытал дискомфорт? – спросил парень, когда они поднимались наверх. Джеймс застыл, он совершенно растерялся. Еще бы, после такого головокружительно правдоподобного, даже, наверное, настоящего, поправил он себя, поцелуя. Офигительного поцелуя, честно говоря.  
\- Я Стив, – приветливо улыбнулся парень, не убирая рук с талии.  
\- Джеймс, - ответил Барнс, понимая, что теперь придется поддерживать легенду некоторое время.  
\- Рад познакомиться.  
\- Взаимно, - выдавил улыбку Барнс. В конце-то концов, Стив вытащил его из переделки, можно и улыбнуться. И он очень даже ничего. И хорошо целуется. Кхм. Контролировать ситуацию, не терять головы. Блондин, чуть выше него, подкачан, где нужно, судя по беглому осмотру.  
Вечером они направились в гей-бар, сегодня там была настоящая феерия – заведение отмечало юбилей. Пара бесплатных коктейлей расслабила обоих, еще парочка ( Стив вообще перестает улыбаться?),и Джеймс тоже неловко растянулся в ухмылке.  
\- А ты умеешь танцевать? – спросил Стив, когда они уже достаточно выпили, и ему наскучило угрюмое молчание Джеймса. – Я вот – нет. Могу только так, - он поднялся с табурета и начал покачивать бедрами в такт музыке, затем повернулся боком. Джеймс оценил идеальную округлость задницы в профиль и спешно потянулся за дополнительной порцией грязного виски. Осушив стакан залпом, он тоже слез с высокого табурета и, чуть пошатываясь, подошел к Стиву, схватил его за руку и, не сказав ни слова, уволок в сторону туалета.  
Утром Стив проснулся в постели гостиничного номера в одиночестве. Вот тебе и благодарность. Свалил, пока он спал. Ну да ладно, он ведь обеспечил прикрытие, и копы отвязались сразу, трюк сработал даже удачнее, чем ожидалось. Но жаль было терять после единственной ночи такого любовника. Однако причина для сомнений вскоре отпала. В замке повернулся ключ.  
\- Привет, незнакомец.  
\- Привет.- Стив недооценил Джеймса, и было чертовски приятно ошибиться.  
\- Похоже, весь персонал распугали копы. Я сделал все, что мог, - сказал Джеймс, неся поднос с двумя бело-зелеными стаканами кофе из «Старбакса» и парой сэндвичей с индейкой.  
\- Спасибо. Ммм, вкусно!- Стив пребывал на седьмом небе от счастья.  
\- Надеюсь. Мне пришлось самому ощипывать индейку, чтобы это приготовить, – абсолютно серьезно произнес парень. Судя по всему, теперь – его парень.

***  
 _Тир в Бруклине, Нью-Йорк, полтора месяца спустя._

Смеркалось. Они встретились у моста и пешком дошли до местной ярмарки, съев по рожку ванильного мороженого по пути. В парке был настоящий праздник: на торговых павильонах и деревьях мерцали разноцветные лампочки, у аттракционов смеялись дети и прогуливались влюбленные парочки. Стив и Джеймс проходили мимо тира, когда их окрикнули.  
\- Эй, парни, не проходите мимо! Попытайте удачу... вот вы, не хотите?  
-Постреляем? - спросил Джеймс.  
\- Давай, - кивнул Стив, взяв в руки винтовку.   
\- Итак, знаешь, как его держать? – снисходительно уточнил Джеймс, видя, как парень ухватился за оружие поперек ствола. Он встал сбоку от Стива и подправил его.  
\- Надо целиться.- Джеймс развеселился.  
\- Не смейся. А то пристрелю, – пригрозил Стив, сделав пять выстрелов, ни один из которых не попал по движущимся мелким мишеням.  
-Ты не целился, – этот тон Стиву пришелся не по душе. Мог бы и подыграть. Наблюдая, как Барнс выбил четыре из пяти, Стив чуть надул губы от обиды, и решил взять реванш немедленно. Еще чего. Снисходительности нам не хватало.   
-Ну, новичкам везет, - протянул Джеймс, расплывшись в самодовольной улыбке.  
\- Я ещё хочу, - сказал Стив. Что-то в его голосе предвещало шторм.  
И, к удивлению Барнса, Стив выбил пять из пяти.  
\- Где ты научился так стрелять?  
\- Новичкам везёт, - спокойно ответил Стив, безмерно гордый собой, и двинулся прочь, держа подмышкой огромного плюшевого медведя. Барнс, размахивая маленьким игрушечным песиком, догнал его, повторив вопрос раз десять. Но Стив упорно молчал, и когда попытки сменить тему не увенчались успехом, он прибег к последнему способу отвлечь Джеймса Барнса. Прямо на кухне своей квартиры. А потом еще в спальне. Ну и закреплял эффект всю ночь напролет. Иногда хранить секреты очень утомительно, но…приятно, да.  
***

_Тренировочная база «Гидры», Джерси Сити, Нью Джерси._

Джеймс проводил спарринг с Броком Рамлоу, давним товарищем по работе в «Гидре». Прямо в ходе отработки болевого захвата руки Брок недоумевал:  
\- Вы же всего полтора месяца знакомы!  
\- Я влюблён. Он умный, сексуальный, непредсказуемый, загадочный. Выглядит так невинно, настоящий ангел без греха. Но ты бы видел его задницу! И как он смотрит, когда… Он необыкновенный! - Брок завел его руку в сторону, Джеймс вскрикнул от боли, напарник ослабил хватку и они перешли к следующей связке.  
\- Для брака необходима основа в виде дружбы. Остальное долго не продлится, - предостерег коллегу Брок. Джеймс отразил серию ударов в лицо - Я уже сделал ему предложение!  
\- Что? Не понял, - Брок перестал дубасить его по рукам, и Джеймс провел резкий маневр, оказавшись сверху противника.  
\- Я женюсь.  
\- Тебе что, по башке сильно въебали? Ты с ума сошел? – спросил Рамлоу, поднимаясь на ноги и открывая бутылку с минералкой.  
\- Нет, я женюсь!- глядя на сияющего Джеймса, Брок лишь покачал головой. Хрен с ним, раз он такой влюбленный идиот, пусть расхлебывает. Ну, то есть, путь будет счастлив и все в таком духе. Главное, чтоб на работе не сказывалось.

***  
 _Тренировочная база «Щита» в Бронксе, Нью-Йорк_

Стив зачищал периметр учебной площадки от условного врага. Голос Наташи Романофф раздавался в микронаушнике.  
\- Так, теперь поверни налево, там трое с автоматами. – Стив быстро уложил всех трех подставных бойцов и перевел дыхание, Наташа продолжила, - Тебе не кажется, что всё происходит слишком быстро?  
\- Ты же меня знаешь: я не легкомысленный. Сперва семь раз отмерю. - ответил Стив, нырнув под колючую проволоку полосы препятствий.  
\- Чем он занимается?  
\- Что-то с финансированием медучреждений. У него долгосрочный контракт. Он сам участвует в программе испытания образца бионических протезов нового поколения. И он тоже влюблен, - улыбнулся Стив, выползая из запутанной конструкции и продолжая двигаться вперед, пригнувшись, вдоль стены.  
\- Это кто это влюблен? - Откуда ни возьмись в эфир втиснулся голос Тони Старка.   
\- Стив, - пояснила Наташа. – Стив, не против? Все равно все узнают. Эм… Стив, сейчас слева двое, ближний бой.  
Роджерс уклонился от удара в лицо, сделал мастерский бросок через бедро, Наташа даже присвистнула от восторга. Последний солдат повержен, Стив оперся спиной о стену и возвел глаза к потолку, к тому месту, где за маскированным стеклом пряталась Наташа.  
\- Валяй, все равно всем растреплешь, - согласился Стив.  
\- У кэпа скоро свадьба! – торжественно произнесла Наташа.  
Тони поперхнулся, закашлялся и ответил:  
\- Да ладно? Но, Стив, а как же работа? Как же я? С семейным-то не пощебечешь о холостяцком за пивком как раньше!  
\- Иди ты. Я собираюсь прожить с мужем всю жизнь.  
-Фиии, Роджерс, ты прямо принцесса, скучно с тобой, - обиделся Тони. –Пойду расскажу Пеппер. Нат, ты со мной?  
\- Не смей рассказывать без меня! – вскрикнула Наташа, нажав на кнопку открытия дверей и выпуская Стива из учебного зала.  
\- А я уже повесил объявление в общий доступ через Джарвиса.  
\- Старк, ты… ты… - она так и не придумала обзывательства достаточно обидного и буркнула что-то на русском. –Ладно. Черт с тобой. Стив, через пятнадцать минут приходи пить кофе. Расскажешь поподробнее, хорошо? – она умоляюще посмотрела на него зелеными глазами. Стив никогда не выдерживал этот взгляд.  
-Ладно, все равно не отстанешь, - сдался он.   
***  
 _Пять - шесть лет спустя. Бруклин, Нью-Йорк. Дом семьи Роджерс_

На следующее утро после визита к семейному психоаналитику Стив и Джеймс как обычно собирались на работу.  
\- Как тебе доктор Беннер?- будто бы невзначай поинтересовался Джеймс.  
\- Его вопросы были весьма откровенными. Он не слишком проницателен - ответил Стив.  
\- Точно, – согласился Джеймс, воодушевившись. Он тоже не хотел больше этих неловких моментов. Сами справятся.- И ехать к нему через весь город! Идея делать это ещё и в час пик меня совсем не вдохновляет.  
\- Значит, договорились?  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ужинаем в семь.  
\- Хорошо, буду к семи, - дежурные поцелуи на прощание в последнее время стали какими-то слишком официальными, сухими. Черт его знает, что за хрень, но это напрягало обоих. Хотя они не говорили об этом.  
В самом деле, они говорили о чем угодно, только не о чувствах. Ремонт, новые шторы, нюансы средиземноморской кухни, место, где хранить столовое серебро, диванная обивка. В итоге дискуссий на подобные темы они решали, что лучше оставить все, как есть, и перемены им не нужны. И тогда Джеймс не понимал, говорили ли они о тех же бытовых вопросах, или об их отношениях.  
На всякий случай он снова наведался к доктору Беннеру. Он сам не знал, как сформулировать проблему, но хотелось выговориться.  
\- Постарайтесь меня понять: я люблю своего мужа. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Я желаю ему только самого лучшего. Но иногда...- Джеймс вспомнил тот самый взгляд Стива, осуждающий и высокомерный. И как любая попытка что-то прояснить срывалась необъяснимым стечением обстоятельств. Он одернул себя, поняв, как исказилось его лицо в этот момент. Спокойствие, только спокойствие.  
Стив, не подозревая о действиях Джеймса, тоже вернулся в доктору на прием один.  
\- Насколько вы с ним откровенны? – спросил Беннер, задумчиво потирая переносицу.  
\- Весьма откровенен. Ну, то есть я ему не вру. Но у каждого ведь есть свои маленькие секреты, сами знаете.  
Не договорить не значит соврать, мысленно добавил Стив.  
***  
 _Нью-Йорк_

Неизвестно, сколько бы продлилось их бесконечное кружение вокруг насущной проблемы, если бы после одного из заданий оба супруга не выяснили весьма любопытные детали биографии друг друга.  
Обоим поручили устранить один и тот же объект на мексиканской границе. Главарь банды террористов… «Щит» отправлял Стива, речь шла о спасении заложников. Джеймса же отправили уничтожить цель любыми средствами. Террорист мешал «Гидре» в достижении интересов по торговле оружием в Мексиканском заливе.   
Такое, в общем-то, случается, в конкурирующих организациях знают положение дел противника. Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Барнс оказались в подобной ситуации. После того, как задание было с треском провалено (ну как, мексиканца настиг меткий выстрел снайпера, больше никто не пострадал, но двое агентов засветились). Ни одна компания не хотела терять ценного сотрудника, поэтому идея стравить их и показалась А.Пирсу и Н.Фьюри не такой уж бредовой. А кто еще мог устранить цель подобного ранга?  
Стив получал привычный инструктаж перед новой миссией, еще не зная, кого назначили целью номер один. Фьюри почему-то проводил его не лично, с глазу на глаз в кабинете, а удаленно. Такого раньше не было, особенно если сложность миссии была столь высокого уровня. Вообще вся штаб-квартира «Щита» подозрительно опустела. Подозрительно… тем более для понедельника… и Нат ничего не пишет, и даже Тони оффлайн. Что за хрень такая, подумал Стив и спохватился, сам ведь возмущался, слыша в эфире подобные слова.   
-Начало сегодня. На все про все 48 часов. Открой файл , флешка на столе, там все координаты и данные. Не могу их озвучивать в целях безопасности. Задание – устранить. Это киллер, на нем десятки убийств. Так что имей в виду, из тюрьмы ему не выбраться до конца жизни. Отправляешься один, нельзя поднимать шум. Если что, Романофф будет на связи. Если вдруг нужно будет обеспечить экстренное отступление. Все ясно?- Стив кивнул,- Тогда отбой. Доложить по завершению операции. Отбой. – Фьюри исчез с экрана. Стив посмотрел на стол – там действительно была флешка. Он вставил ее в разъем на ноутбуке и открыл файл с вводными данными. И застыл неподвижно так, что наблюдавшие за ним Тони и Наташа забеспокоились, нарушив эфирную тишину.  
-Эй, друг, ты там как? – спросил Тони.  
Стив заговорил не сразу. Сперва вскочил со стула, снес ноутбук со стола взмахом руки и добил технику подошвой тяжелых ботинок.  
\- Нат, поднимись ко мне, нужно срочное согласование, - проигноровав вопрос Тони, Стив дал понять, что спрашивать насчет чувств в данный момент не стоило.  
Подобная реакция случилась и у Баки, который находился в тот момент на другом конце города и в сердцах набросился на корпоративную боксерскую грушу, распотрошив ее за считанные секунды.   
\- Барнс, тебе тут вопрос, - подошел к нему с опаской Брок, за его спиной нервно переминался с ноги на ногу тренировавшийся в это время передовой отряд.- Это Стив, спрашивает насчет ужина в семь.  
Баки зажмурился и рухнул на маты, сложенные в углу.   
\- Скажи, что я успею.  
\- Он приедет, - подтвердил Брок.  
***  
 _Вечер. Бруклин, Нью-Йорк. Дом семьи Роджерс_

Без десяти семь Джеймс подъехал к дому. Сделав глубокий вдох, он пошевелил металлической рукой, проверяя настройки в десятый раз. Затем повернул ручку входной двери.  
\- Ты как раз вовремя. – Стив ждал его в прихожей. Джеймс вздрогнул от неожиданности. Нет, наверное, его бы сразу чем-нибудь долбанули по башке, если бы хотели. Может, обойдется?  
\- Как обычно,- выдавил он подобие улыбки.  
\- Приятный сюрприз, - отметил муж.  
\- Я надеюсь.  
\- Ты рано вернулся, - продолжал разговор Стив, поглядывая на супруга исподлобья, отчего тот чуть было не растерял остатки самообладания. И был близок к провалу, когда из-под вафельного полотенца у Стива в руках показалось лезвие серебряного столового ножа.  
\- Я скучал, – простодушно ввернул Джеймс. Нет, блин, надо завязывать с работой. Или разводиться. Он не переживет этого.  
\- Я тоже скучал.- Стив быстро улыбнулся и пригласил его жестом на кухню.  
Ножи, которые шли в комплекте с вилками и ложками, они купили два года назад в антикварном магазинчике на Манхэттене. Ножи были очень острыми. Что потенциально опасно. Особенно в умелых руках. Может, у Роджерса такое же задание? Что с его лицом? Джеймс узнал приторно сладкую ухмылку, которая появлялась на этой идеальной физиономии, когда ее обладатель был чем-то обижен. Это предвестие мести. И это не есть хорошо. Это пиздец, надо уходить. Чем скорее, тем лучше.   
Но… задание?  
\- Я думал, ты их только по какому-то случаю достаёшь,- Джеймс тоже схватил со стола нож и крутил его в руке.  
\- Так и есть, - Стив неторопливо сделал глоток воды, испепеляя его взглядом. Каков подлец. Не колется. Прикрытие – его конек, Стив вспомнил их первую встречу, и теперь все встало на свои места. Так вот кто тогда устроил переполох в Вашингтоне. Ну-ну.  
\- Как дела на работе? – как будто невзначай поинтересовался Стив.  
\- Да так, небольшие неприятности,- непринужденно махнул рукой Джеймс.  
\- Да, что ты! – Стив уже еле сдерживал ехидство, брови предательски поползли вверх.  
\- Да. Мы и ещё одна компания получили один и тот же заказ.  
\- Горошка? – перебил Стив, ласково улыбаясь.  
\- Нет, – зачем он перебил?  
-Угощайся, – настаивал Стив, и Джеймс ни за что на свете сейчас не съел ни одной горошинки из той банки. Наверное, яд.  
\- Надеюсь, всё уладится,- выразил надежду Джеймс.  
\- Обязательно, - ответил Стив, глядя ему в глаза. Джеймс замер на мгновение, затем моргнул и отвернулся.  
\- Просто обожаю жаркое! Дорогой, подай мне соль. Это новый рецепт? – отвлеки его, Барнс, ну же, не теряйся.  
\- У нас тоже кое-какие проблемы. Кое-что не сходится.- Стива не так-то просто отвлечь. Честно, за такую упертость его стоило задушить.  
\- Что-то серьёзное?  
\- Вопрос жизни. Может, вина? – спросил Стив, обходя стол с бутылкой в руке. Джеймс кивнул, но Роджерс не наполнил бокал, бутылка выскользнула из рук и полетела вниз прямиком на белоснежный ковролин. Джеймс, точнее, импульсы в его голове, сработали мгновенно, и он поймал бутылку левой рукой. Немного слишком резво для протеза.  
\- Я сейчас.- Стив быстро вышел из комнаты.  
\- Я возьму полотенце,- одновременно соскочил со стула и выбежал из кухни Джеймс.  
Минуту спустя они встретились на крыше, Стив уцепился в сброшенную ему из подлетевшего вертолета лестницу.  
\- Стив! Стиви, ну куда же ты? Давай поговорим! – просил Джеймс, вцепившись в его щиколотку.  
\- Пусти! Вот же я идиот! – кричал Стив, резко мотнув ногой. Джеймс упал вниз, скатился по крыше и попал прямиком на батут, установленный на их заднем дворе.  
Джеймс бессильно пролежал там еще минут двадцать и отправился к Броку, который подъехал за ним на бронированном джипе. Полчаса спустя, в штабе, он допивал третью бутылку пива и лихорадочно обдумывал положение дел. Плачевное положение, надо сказать.  
\- Ты его уже не любишь?- спросил Брок.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, тогда убей его, кто лучше тебя сможет это сделать? – предложил решение проблемы коллега. - И все сразу закончится.  
\- Спасибо.  
И всё закончится. Что закончится? Начнется апокалипсис, не иначе. Боже, как он мог… пять лет…то есть, шесть…  
\- Парни на работе всё равно никогда не узнают, я им не скажу, - продолжил Рамлоу. - Небось сидит со своими дружками в Щите и потешается над нами. Так проколоться. Наверное, он все знал, а из тебя дурачка делал.  
\- Ну и что с того? Какая разница? Это совершенно не важно.Это как книга: сто пятьдесят страниц уже написаны. На них тебя постоянно выставляли на посмешище. Но ты можешь написать последние десять страниц. Над тобой посмеялись, но ты можешь сказать последнее слово.  
\- Прекрасно поговорили, парень. Я тобой горжусь, – улыбнулся Брок.  
\- Замечательно поговорили. Я одолжу это? – Джеймс показал на гранатомет, лежавший неподалеку в разобранном виде.  
\- Правильно мыслишь.  
\- Я сделаю это утром.  
Ты его не любишь, Джеймс. Он твое задание. С ним нужно покончить раз и навсегда. Ты сможешь.  
*** _  
Тренировочная база «Щита» в Бронксе, Нью-Йорк_

\- Ты в порядке?- с опаской спросила Наташа.  
\- Да.  
-Ладно, Тони, давай. Все, что есть по запросу "Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс".  
\- Ох. Я щас расплачусь – Тони действительно всхлипнул. Наташа подкралась к нему из-за спины и тоже умилилась. Стив присоединился к ним. Это было видео с их свадьбы. Пляж, Багамы, праздничные белые плавки и бабочки… Они были молоды и глупы. Сами еще не подозревали, насколько. 

_«Любить и в горе, и в радости, до самого конца?  
\- Да. Я, Джеймс, беру тебя, Стив, в мужья, чтобы любить тебя...»_

\- Всё, достаточно, - Стив потянулся к планшету у Тони в руках, но тот отпрянул в сторону.  
\- Хватит и хватит. Не обязательно крушить технику в порошок. Все, выключил.  
\- Спасибо.  
-Тут первостепенная задача в Вашингтоне, Стив. Запрашивают подкрепление. – сообщила Наташа.  
\- Хорошо, я готов. – ответил Стив, всю дорогу он вспоминал семейную жизнь с Джеймсом. Как же они могли все так испортить?

***  
 _Территория главного штаба «Щита», Вашингтон, Округ Колумбия, шесть часов спустя_

«Неопознанный объект. Идет сканирование уровня» - высветилось перед глазами Тони.   
\- Стив, у вас гости. Северо-запад, система сбивается, не может определить параметры.  
\- Понял. Тони, я займусь этим, – сказал Стив. На поднимающемся в воздух авианосце развернулась настоящая битва . Объектом был Джеймс. Нигде не скрыться от назойливого мужа. Бывшего, раздраженно подумал Стив.  
\- Милый, я же ясно сказал: "Не беспокоить меня, когда я на работе" – сказал он, прищурившись, рассматривая знакомый силуэт в десяти метрах от себя. За спиной у Джеймса была огромная пушка.   
\- Ну, я всё еще официально мистер Роджерс…  
\- Осторожно. Я ведь могу отдать приказ, и по тебе откроют прицельный огонь. Крайне глупо заявляться на нашу базу. Уходи, я тебя прошу.  
\- Нет, Стиви, раз уж я здесь, давай поговорим... Прости, что обстановка не приватная, но ты теперь совсем не бываешь дома, – в воздухе послышался шум приближающихся вертолетов. Стив посмотрел в небо, насчитал четыре штуки. Черт, это уже другой разговор.  
\- Думаешь, я сделаю вид, что испарился? Это после пяти лет совместной жизни?  
-Шести,- поправил Стив.  
\- Все равно немало.  
«Стив? Помощь нужна?» – раздался в ухе голос Наташи.  
-Эвакуируйте людей, - сказал Стив в передатчик, затем посмотрел на Джеймса. – И тем не менее, ты ни разу не сказал мне, что друзья и коллеги зовут тебя «Баки». Джеймс, ты лгал все это время.  
\- Баки? Какой еще нахрен Баки? Ты хочешь меня так называть? В этом проблема?- Джеймс взорвался, - А ты сам-то как будто не лгал?  
\- Я от тебя хоть имя не скрывал, Барнс. – Стив смотрел на него холодно, с укором. – Убирайся. В последний раз говорю. Баки. Джеймс. Или как там тебя. Я подаю на развод.  
\- Давай подавай, на здоровье, успеешь за двадцать часов собрать бумаги?   
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Ты мое задание. Через двадцать часов истекает срок.  
\- А ты мой муж. Не смей отмазываться от развода, за мной лучший адвокат в городе!  
\- И все-то у тебя схвачено, капитан. Но прости, я здесь не за этим. Отойди пожалуйста, я должен пальнуть вон по тому окну.  
-Ты охренел, Барнс?   
-Охохо, кто это у нас совсем не следит за своим языком?  
Барнс резко сел на колено и выпустил заряд в направлении Стива, специально оставив зазор. Роджерс упал, снаряд достиг цели, осколки стекла сыпались вокруг дожем. Стив поднялся и рванул в сторону Баки, разгоняясь для сокрушительного удара.  
\- Милый, не надо, что ты делаешь? – притворно забеспокоился Джеймс, рекалибровавшиеся пластины металлической руки поблескивали в появившемся из-за туч солнце.  
Разговор прервался на несколько минут ближнего боя, они оказались в нижнем отсеке. Авианосец был поврежден и кренился, падение стало вопросом времени. Нужно было выбираться.  
Бой стал совсем ближним, когда Стив и Баки, лишившись всего оружия, даже припрятанного ножа из ботинка Джеймса, перешли к старым добрым удушающим захватам. Именно такой захват Стив проводил, лежа на спине, когда вдруг авианосец неслабо тряхнуло, и он больно ударился копчиком о железную балку, ослабив хватку.  
\- Стив, милый, что это у тебя там такое твердое упирается мне в спину? Ты спрятал там ручную гранату или ты все-таки рад меня видеть?  
-Нет, я не хочу развода. Я требую! – прошипел Стив, авианосец тем временем устремился вниз. Повинуясь инстинктам, Баки поднялся и потащил за собой Стива. Удар по копчику был настолько сильным, что Роджерс не мог нормально идти, Джеймс тащил его на спине, и в самый последний момент им удалось выбраться из падающего авианосца, правда, они тоже упали в воду. Вытащив Стива из ледяной воды, Баки оставил его на берегу, убедившись, что он оклемается, и удалился сообщить, что цель номер один уничтожена.   
Они не договаривались, но тем вечером отправились в одно место. В их бывший дом.   
***  
 _Тем вечером, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк_

Говорят, когда люди живут вместе долгое время, они начинают мыслить одинаково. Ну, так Беннер говорил. Зря они его забраковали, хороший специалист. Баки сидел в гостиной и потягивал мартини. Стив, который выглядел потрепанным, но вполне здоровым, переступил порог их дома через два часа его ожидания.  
\- Красивый костюм у тебя на работе. Носи его почаще. Подчеркивает глаза. – Баки чувствовал сверлящий его взгляд на затылке, но все же попытался разрядить обстановку.  
\- Итак, зачем ты здесь? – спросил Стив, присаживаясь в кресло напротив.  
\- У нас деликатная проблема, Стив.  
\- Ты хочешь меня убить? – уточнил Роджерс, на удивление спокойно заводя старомодный патефон. Он поставил пластинку с коллекцией мелодий аргентинского танго.   
\- И что делать будем? – спросил Баки.- Выясним все, наконец? Попытаемся уладить? Как только я тебя убью, ребята с твоей конторы откроют на меня охоту. А если не убью – тогда меня пристрелят свои же. Что делать то?  
\- Потанцуем? – как ни в чем ни бывало, предложил Стив.  
\- Ты же не умеешь.  
\- Это была часть моей легенды, милый. Я просто ждал своего партнера. Я не был в тебе уверен все это время и решил не рисковать. Не зря, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Стив.  
Баки рассмеялся, но все же поднялся и начал неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу, тогда Стив перехватил инициативу и повел. Боги, этот парень полон сюрпризов. Может, и правда не стоит его убивать?   
\- Думаешь, у этой истории счастливый конец? – спросил Баки, в очередной раз поворачиваясь в танце и столкнувшись с Стивом носами.  
\- Счастливый, - подтвердил Стив - просто это ещё не конец.  
\- Почему у нас ничего не вышло, а? – Джеймс прекратил танец, вцепившись руками за плечи Стива, заглядывая прямо в глаза, в которых уже не было того льда, что он видел в последнее время. - Потому что каждый жил своей жизнью? Или наша ложь всё разрушила?  
\- Это уже прошлое. Зачем в этом теперь копаться? – Стив обвил руками его талию. – Разве что…. – Баки сам подался вперед и поцеловал его в губы, затем Стив продолжил, - разве что, начать все заново? – проговорил он вкрадчиво, с хрипотцой, и продолжил танец.  
Баки не знал, что сказать, и просто следовал музыке, пока Стив не закрутил его к себе и он не оказался прижатым к нему спиной.  
-Нет, Баки, это не граната, – они стояли напротив зеркала, и Джеймс видел, как Стив растянулся в ухмылке, – это я просто больше не уверен, что хочу развода. Убедишь меня в этом?   
\- О, да, мой капитан, - Баки знал, что миссия провалена, но у него появился шанс наладить семейную жизнь, чем он и занялся той ночью очень основательно. А карьера… А фиг с ней, как-нибудь разрулится. Кажется, пора сменить место работы.  
***  
 _Через пару недель в кабинете доктора Беннера. Нью-Йорк._

Часы на стене продолжали отсчитывать время. Доктор Беннер загадочно улыбался.  
\- Итак, каков же прогресс за эти несколько недель?  
\- По-моему, всё прекрасно, не так ли?- спросил Стив, искоса глядя на Баки.  
\- Не буду вам врать. Иногда мне хочется его... – Баки вздохнул,- убить, но...  
\- Взаимно, – хмыкнул Стив.  
\- Просто случая не представилось, - закончил Баки.  
\- Это хороший знак.- отметил Беннер.  
\- Неужели? – спросил Стив.  
\- Иногда приходится себя перебарывать. Это ведь семейная жизнь. – пояснил доктор.  
-А мы ремонт сделали. – сообщил Баки  
\- Отлично, значит, вы решаете трудности вместе. – улыбнулся специалист.  
\- Пока что...- добавил Баки.  
\- Пока что? О чём это он? –удивился Стив.  
\- Я ж не знаю, что дальше будет. Пока что... – все налаживалось, но учитывая прошлый опыт, Баки не хотелось говорить громкие слова не будучи в них уверенным.  
\- Вы чувствуете, что ваши отношения изменились в лучшую сторону? – спросил доктор.  
\- Лучше спросите нас про секс.  
\- Баки. – одернул его Стив.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, - начал Беннер, сделав пометку в записях. Похоже, этим ребятам помощь больше не нужна.  
\- Десять. – гордо резюмировал Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> Автору не принадлежит ни сюжет, ни герои. Просто он ушел на дно и его унесло в космос одновременно. Отказываюсь от всего, кроме своих грамматических ошибок. Ни в коем случае не относитесь к этому опусу серьезно!)


End file.
